


[podfic] Tattoos and Sarcasm

by reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Failboats, M/M, Not!Fic, Pining, Podfic, Ridiculousness, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brendon's tattoo is meaningful, okay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Tattoos and Sarcasm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tattoos and Sarcasm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/279290) by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/000b9b0w/)

 

Coverartist: reena_jenkins

 

Length: 00:03:41

 

You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Band%29%20_Tattoos%20and%20Sarcasm_.mp3) (thanks, paraka, for hosting me!), or you can stream the story by clicking below:

 


End file.
